An automatic winding watch (mechanical watch) drives a hour hand and a minute hand therein to run through an internal winding mechanism. The winding principle of the winding mechanism is to employ an eccentric rotor and utilize a gravity effect as well as the oscillating or winding of an arm of a user while wearing to rotate, so as to drive gears to wind up a mainspring to realize winding. The energy for winding the watch can be stored in the winding mechanism, and can maintain the watch to run for at least 24 hours. In the case that the automatic winding watch is not worn, the energy stored therein is gradually consumed till it is used up, and the watch stops running then there is no driving force. When wearing the watch again, it needs to re-wind the watch, which is inconvenient to use.
In order to make the automatic winding watch still work continuously in the case of being not worn, a winding device for watch appears in the market, for winding the watch in the case of displaying the watch or in the case that the user does not wear the watch. The winding device on the present market comprises a hollow bowl-shaped or drum-shaped rotating cavity and a sheathing mechanism used for sheathing the automatic winding watch. The sheathing mechanism is contained in the rotating cavity. The rotating cavity is driven by a motor to rotate along an axis thereof so as to drive the watch to rotate, thereby winding the watch. However, the noise generated by the motor in the existing winding device during the rotating process is amplified by the rotating cavity, thus increasing the noise. Furthermore, the arrangement of the rotating cavity makes a watch band of the watch be hidden therein, which is not beneficial for displaying.